Many agricultural vehicles have displays or other units which must be viewed and/or manipulated by an operator in order to monitor and control vehicle and/or implement functions. Such displays or units are typically placed in an average position convenient for most operators. Some displays or units provide dual functions. Such displays or units may need to be placed in different positions for different functions. It would be desirable to have a mounting system which allows a display or other unit to be placed in multiple positions.